


Heat Exhaustion

by SewberGamzee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Riding, Shy Gamzee, Smut, Summer Sex, blowjob, confident reader, reader - Freeform, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewberGamzee/pseuds/SewberGamzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highbloods stay cool easily enough in summer, thanks to their lower body temperature. With the heatwave that is currently burning through your city, it's a good thing you know a highblood who's willing to help keep you cool during the long days. You've invited Gamzee over many, many times and having him hug you is like being wrapped in a cool towel, during what is probably the hottest day of the summer you decide to see if you can get your flushcrush to do a bit more than just hold you. (GamzeeXChubby!Confident!Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistress_Of_Space_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/gifts).



#### (Gamzee’s view)

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to pail her; Messiahs know that wasn’t the case! Fuck, who wouldn’t wanna get up close and personal with a wicked sister like her? That curvy little mama was sweeter than sugar and fuck if you didn’t want more of that sweetness. Fangs dug into your bottom lip as you thought about her; every sway of her hips, every giggle that escaped her lips, and every soft touch she gave you. She had kissed you a week ago, her fruity lip-gloss was nice enough but before you could even get your tasting on Karbro had busted in making an unmirthful kind of noise. She turned a color that could put your best friend’s blood to shame. You liked her, really motherfuckin’ liked her but even before you got the chance to get comfy with her, she was out of the room leaving you and Karbro to have a feels jam.

The worst part, if you could even call any part unpleasant, was you had just started to kiss her back when you were interrupted. You had no idea if she actually knew you tried to return the kiss. You were pale as a motherfucker could get but Karbro had the worst fucking timing. You hadn’t heard from her since then and that left you with one option, because you had no clue how to go about charming that baby girl. You needed advice, and since you were getting advice, you were going to take full advantage of the situation. Never being past sloppy make-outs with anyone, you sought the advice of the smoothest brother you knew; your own motherfuckin’ dancestor. Despite all the shit that went down between him and his matesprit, he still managed to keep her. That means he’s gotta know some kind of miracle to get a bit more of her attention.

 **What were you wanting from her, brother?** Kurloz signed out, causing you to give a bit of an odd look. Wanting? You wanted her, and you told him just that. He shook his head. **What kind of pleasures were you looking to take?**

“Shit, man. I want everything, I can’t pick just one thing from her.” You sighed, leaning back in your chair with a lazy grin. “Everything that sweet sister does is magic. I want all of her.” He hesitated before nodding.

**Then you’re going to need to know some shit about how humans are different as fuck from trolls.**

 

 

Motherfucker it was hot out here. You knew that it would be cooler inside her house, she didn’t have air conditioning but she had a mess of fans set up, but you couldn’t get yourself to walk through the door. You moved your hand to knock on the door.

 _Shit what if I fuck up_? 

Sharp teeth started chewing on your bottom lip and you pulled back. Fuck. This curvy little mama made you jumpier than a hop-beast. Ain’t like it was a big deal. You’ve hung out with that sis before—hell she was fun to be around! But since your talk to Kurbro you realized just how fuckin’ bad you wanted it. Wanted her. Standing outside like some kind of scared wriggler wasn’t going to get you any closer to that beautiful sis inside. Before you could change your mind I hit the doorbell instead of knocking, sending a buzzing noise into the air and making yourself jump.

 _Son of a bitch_! 

“Come on in, it’s open!” You nearly missed the handle in your attempts to get inside. You had to calm down. It was just going to be hanging out, maybe you could get her to kiss you again, but if you acted like such a jittery motherfucker she’d know something was up. Pushing the door open you were greeted by the dim lighting of the house, not enough to hurt your eyes—which you were thankful as fuck for—the last thing you needed was to be blinded by bright lights.

“I’ll be out in just a second, there’s Faygo in the fridge!” At the words you realized exactly how dry your throat had actually gotten. You dumbly nodded, cursing yourself because of course she couldn’t see you.

“That’s mighty fuckin’ kind of you sis. I’m always up to slamming a wicked elixir. Since I’m getting myself one, did you want me to pull one of these miracles for you?” Glancing at the window and counter you paused for a second, guess you were wrong about that. But damn it was still so hot in here. 

“Hmmmm…” Her voice had a slight sing-song quality to it as she mused to herself, pulling you away from your thoughts, and it wasn’t making you any less nervous, hemopumper picking up again. “Na. I’ll just steal some of yours when you’re not looking.” I couldn’t help but chuckle a little as I opened the box, locating the sweet soda.

“You’re gonna have to be awful sneaky then, sis. It takes a lot of motherfuckin’ skill to sneak up on this clown. You—“ You had not gotten the cap off when warm hands snuck under your shirt, pressing against your cold skin and nearly making you moan as well as lean into the touch.

“Oh really?” They ghosted across your skin like a gracious specter intent on making you shiver. “Because it doesn’t seem like you’re paying much attention to anything.”

 _That’s where you’re all kinds of wrong_. 

You finally pulled yourself together and turned to her, your trade-mark smile on your lips, about to tell her that know you knew where she was and she had yet to get a taste of your Faygo. Her hair was slightly wet, must have gotten out of the shower less than an ten minutes before you showed up, but that wasn’t what had your words stuck in your throat like a squawk beast unable to sing. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans shorts that hugged every curve and pulled your eyes straight to her fine ass. The only other piece of clothing she had was a black and white polka doted bra.

“Shit…” She let a small moan out, the word sounding naughty on her tongue as her hands traveled up further. “Gamzee. You feel so good.” Your breath was caught and your think pan was disconnected. She pressed her body against yours, heat transferring to you and instantly pulling at your groin. She sighed a bit as she pressed her head to your shoulder. Tt took you a moment to realize that because of the cloth, the rest of your body felt less cool to her. “Gamzee can you take your shirt off?”

“Yeah just… hang on a motherfuckin’ second.” You sat the Faygo on the counter, hesitantly pulling away to take off the clothing. It might have been a bit self-serving that you wanted to feel her against you, even if it wasn’t because of the reason you had originally hoped. It wouldn’t be the first time that she laid against you to stay cool, one of your favorite parts of the summer. Instead of latching onto you in the kitchen, she took your hand and led you into the living room. She turned the video box onto some show you didn’t really care about as you sat on the couch.

“Earth is kinda fuckin’ hot, huh?” She sat next to you, leaning into your chest and you couldn’t help but wrap your arms around her.

“Just here.” Her lips brushed across your skin as she spoke, forcing you to bite back another shiver. Her movements seemed a bit slower.

“Tired sis? Ain’t ya been sleepin’?”

“Too hot to sleep…” Her voice moaned across your skin and you couldn’t suppress that shiver, you just prayed she couldn’t feel your body trembling against her.

 

#### (Your view)

It felt like being wrapped in a cold blanket, the extra heat being pulled out of your body and into the highblood. Your head was on his shoulder, body draped across his lap. The fact that your flush crush was cold blooded was a plus on days like this. You had sometimes moved your hands over him on similar days, using the heat as an excuse to feel him up. He never seemed to mind and today you were going to find out if you knew the reason why he didn’t seem bothered by it.

“Gamzee?”

“Yeah, sis?”

“Can I try something?”

“Well shit, I don’t see any reason for you not to. Why did you up and need my go-ahead?”

“Because what I’m going to be trying is going to be happening to you.” You pressed your lips to his collar bone and felt him stiffen a bit. “Just let me know if you want me to stop.” Another soft kiss a bit higher and you moved your hands along his chest, mapping out every muscle. His breath hitched on the fifth kiss and you proceeded to run your tongue across the same spot. From your position you could feel movement just under your backside, even though both of his hands were wrapped around your top half.  
  
Moving your hands lower you took the opportunity to look at his face. His eyes were completely focused on you and you flashed a grin before placing a soft kiss on his lips. You weren’t expecting him to return it quite as quickly as he did and it seemed that it was just what he needed to get his body moving. One hand pulled you closer while the other tangled in your hair to deepen the kiss. Despite all efforts of him to deepen it, you pulled back with a bit of a smirk.

“Gamzee?”

“Yeah? What do you need my sweet sis?” He was trying to keep his voice steady but was not doing a very good job, causing the need to pour out in never word. You pressed your hand downwards, fingers dipping into the front of his pants.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck no, keep workin’ those motherfuckin’ miracles on me.” You pushed them down, taking him at his word, and it sure didn’t look like he wanted you to stop. His bulge had just began to peak out, only five inches or so. Making a thoughtful noise, you skipped touching him with your hands completely, instead only pushing his legs apart and moving your face closer.

“Mn!” He jumped slightly as your tongue flicked across the cool tip of his bulge. His breath instantly quickened after catching in his throat and you took the opportunity to look up at him, to study his real reaction. You saw the tips of his ears start to turn purple as you took him in your mouth, only a few inches at first. He bit down on his lip, sharp fangs quickly drawing flecks of blood as the rest of his bulge quickly spilled out of its sheath at the warmth of your mouth.

“S-shit that nice…” He groaned out as you gently lapped at the first few inches. He looked at you, eyes locking on your own before a wicked smile crossed your face. “Sis, what are you gr—ahnnn-haw—nnnn!” You could feel him slip down your throat as you took a generous portion, filling your throat. One hand tangled in your hair, encouraging you to take as much as you could. As if realizing what he was doing he pulled away apologetically, causing you to laugh just a bit around him. The high, needy moan the action pulled from him was all then encouragement you needed. Bobbing your head and swallowing around him pulled out even more of those delicious sounds. Once you started humming he started cursing. Clawing at the couch, his eyes would occasionally dart to you only to be followed by long pleasured moans.

 

#### (Gamzee)

Every time she would swallow it sent trills of pleasure directly to your center, but when she moaned around you was… <i> _motherfuck_. </i> It didn’t take long before she had you mewling like a wriggler in need of attention; the sight of her lips around your bulge caused you to buck your hips a few times. She just looked so good, so fucking good. The noises of contentment only sped you along, the way her own hips occasionally shifted to rub together told you she was enjoying it as well.

Her warm mouth took almost all of you in and you were getting close, so fuckin’ close. You could feel it building, pulling at you and your mind wandered to what she’d look like covered in purple, how needy and wet her nook must be to make her twitch like she was. How hot she would feel when you pushed inside of her. A cry of warning from you, telling her just how close you were made her take the last few inches, pushing it all the way down her throat before swallowing again. The contractions of her throat made you lose yourself, claws ripping into the furniture and you came. It filled her throat before she pulled back, the remaining portion of your material splattering along her neck and dripping down her gorgeous fuckin’ tits.

“Ffffuck…” She looked as good as you thought she would in your color. Good enough to get you worked up again as she panted, throat now clear of your bulge. What slipped out of her mouth was a whine, full of need and dark motherfuckin’ cravings. Another shift of her hips gave this motherfucker a good idea of what she wanted. You dropped to the ground next to her, stealing her air with your lips. Her hands tangled in your hair and pulled you deeper into the kiss. You started to guide her down but she pushed back and you found yourself on your back, her hips grinding against you as you moaned out again.

 

#### (Your pov)

You unbuttoned your jeans as his hands fondled your breasts, kneading and pulling and pushing. The kiss was sloppy, you were too distracted by grinding and trying to get your pants off and he was still half-caught in his previous pleasure to focus. Free from your jeans you caught yourself against him as he tore off your bra, stained with the deep purple. You rested your head against his for just a second, unable to think of a different.

“Gamzee… are you sure this is okay with you?” His eyes poured into yours, hips pushing from the ground to grind against your naked form. His tentabulge spread pleasure and material across your slit, causing your breath to hitch again and it was everything you could do to not slam down onto him. 

“Fuck… please, sis. I need you so fuckin’ bad I can’t even summon the motherfuckin words. You’re so fuckin’ beautiful I… motherfuck, please…” Another needy moan as he brushed over you again. That was good enough for you. Lowering yourself onto him wasn’t painful—you were far too enthralled to experience any pain. He slipped inside your slick walls easily enough; stretching, curling, and twisting his length inside of you. The deeper you took him the more his member thrashed out, hitting your walls only to double back and curl.

“Gamzee.” The word came out on a puff of breath as you pulled yourself up and back down. You had never felt so full, so good, so perfect. His hands left your breasts to rest on your hips, guiding you smoothly through every bulge-hungry motion. His eyes locked on you, every gentle curve, every soft bounce of your skin, the view was practically religious for him. He had wait so long to see you like this, to see you driven by want and need and to know that he had done it to you.

“Ooh yeah.” He hissed, biting back a breath. “Fuck you feel so… so good. I’ve been wanting this. Wanting for so fuckin’ long. Shit… ahnnn…” He tossed his to the side, writhing in the pleasure you were giving him, horns scraping against the carpeted floor. The words drove your actions, driving you to ride him harder, make him fill you deeper, just have him give you everything.

  
“God… Gamzee…” Words failed you, panting and pleading became all you knew as you drew closer to your finish. Your hands scrambled across his lower abs trying to find some purchase to keep you steady. Instead Gamzee could feel you getting nearer, drawing him further and tightening around him. He wouldn’t be able to last if you came around him, already finding trouble in containing himself. “Don’t… don’t pull out…”

“Then cum for me.” With a final thrust of his hips as he pulled you down, you lost yourself. Bolts of pleasure shot through your core, running to every inch of you as your body milked him—practically begging him to fill it. “Motherfuck, (Name)! I—fuck!” Just as you had begun to come down a burst of cool material filled you to the top, pushing you forcefully into another orgasm with a desperate scream from your throat. It lasted only a second before the scream was smothered by Gamzee’s lips; ravenous and lustful as moaned and hissed into the kiss, more material pumping into you each second. You could feel it leaking from you as he bucked in and out of you, more in with every push and more out with every pull. He kissed along your jaw line and trailed down your neck as he rode out his own high, dragging yours out longer as he did.

You tried to say something as you both faded down, unable to actually tell if what you spoke were words or just another pleasured moan forced from you as his bulge began to pull out of you and back into his body. He chuckled, leading your head to his chest again.

“Damn…” His arms snaked around you protectively as you tried to steady your breath. “How long you been wanting to get down with the clown?” You were way too embarrassed to say anything, a blush spreading across your face. You had just fucked Gamzee and that was what made you blush? That was the sentence that gave you pause? “That why you didn’t turn on that new air conditioner?” Blushing like mad you fumbled for the words, you had hoped he hadn’t seen it in the kitchen.

“Shut up, maybe I couldn’t figure out how to work it, or—“

“Willin’ to bet you been wanting for it about as long as I have, baby girl. But you gotta know a girl like you ain’t have to try to make up a reason. Any motherfucker would be lucky as blessed to have you working those miracles for ‘em. But sis… could you only work those miracles for me?”

He would have to wait for the answer, as tired as you had been before you were now safely asleep in his arms. He chuckled again, looking down at you. He was so red for you and with any luck, when you woke up, you’d tell him the same.


End file.
